Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique for detecting an edge of an input image is conventionally known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-55503 discusses an image processing apparatus which performs image processing for improving edge reproducibility on a pixel determined to be an edge as a result of the edge detection, and does not perform the above-described image processing on a pixel not determined to be an edge.
However, the conventional edge detection method detects not only character and line edges but also edges existing in a photograph. Therefore, if the image processing for improving edge reproducibility is intensively performed, unnatural contours appear in a photograph.